bella_2014_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella
' Bella'(b. July 14, 1986) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. She was designed by mexican painter and animator Jorge R. Gutierrez, and is voiced by Tara Strong. Bella's a childish, joyful, eccentric human baby girl who lives in a haunted apartment in the nightmarish city of Shallow Grave. She had a natural ability to teleport by opening the portal. Bella lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Alan), but she is very good natured. She appears in all of the episodes in the series, and she was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Description Bella is a cute human baby girl, but she is drawn to resemble a mexican baby girl, being chubby and black hair with a brown outline,light tan skin and wears a pink pajamas. In earlier episodes, she is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down, but in more recent episodes, she is more of a regular baby shape. Bella has large brown eyes,had a small nose,a black pacifer covers her mouth, and white pale skin. She typically wears a black dress with a coller, black mary jane shoes and a headband. Personality Bella is a very clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. Bella is very kind-hearted and innocent, and cheerful to anyone, even her enemies. She is a cute and adorable white skinned baby girl. Bella can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. She is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, Bella is otherworldy. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, Bella has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body': Due to her soft, pliable frame, she is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, The Bully. *'Regeneration': It is shown that she can quickly regenerate parts of her body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless': Bella is usually shown to be boneless however in some episode like I Had an Accident, bones are shown. *'Singing': Bella is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. *'Skull-Boarding': Bella skull-boarded in Macabre Week. Near-Death Experiences Bella's life has most usually been in good luck, where she gets himself and others injured or almost injured. She also gets injuries from extreme sports. She also almost kill everyone in Au Contaire Bella. She also almost burp the baby and he burp in bella's ear and her brain come out of her head cause the woman to throw up in Anything for Baby. One time She almost shave her hair,accidentally open up her head revealing her brain and puts back on in Bad hair day. Bella was concentrating,opening the portal and teleporting to the hospitial, in which the doctor said she was one of the lucky ones to survive in I Had an Accident. Biography Bella was born on July 14, 1986. (Her age is 1) Bella lives with her pet cat Jinx in a haunted apartment on 124 Elgar Street, Shallow Grave. Her next-door neighbor, Jaime, who lives in an fancy house, hates Bella and is constantly annoyed by her antics. Bella is oblivious to this, and believes Jaime to be his friend. Beside Jaime's house is the home of Bella's best friend, Maxino, who literally lives in a doghouse. Trivia *Bella's apperance and personality is similar to Bella Pesky. *Bella's voice actor also voices Bella Pesky in "Buzz on Maggie. *It was revealed in Name Shame that Bella's lastname is Con Careny. *It's revealed in You Don't Know Bella that Bella's favorite ice cream is plain vanilla, has an outie bellybutton, and her favorite color is red. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Female